Camp Crest
by JessieFayce
Summary: Bella Swan takes a job as a summer camp councler over the summer. What will happen when she meets some old and new faces?
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey I started writing this fic in school and started to really like it so I thought I'd continue it. I got the second chapter almost done so another chapter may be up tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All right go to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer! **

**Chapter 1**

**~Edward Prov~**

My bags were lying on the ground where they always were this time of year, next to the door. My parents own and operate a summer camp every year for kids ages seven through fifteen. At seventeen you could become a camp counselor, although I started at sixteen because my parents didn't want me to "burn the house down" while they were away. Their words, not mine. My sister, Alice, was starting her first year as a counselor, and of course, she just _had _to go shopping for new clothes even though we are required to wear a uniform.

"You know we're only there for about eight weeks and we have to wear a uniform at all time's right?"

Of course we do work in shifts and we are occasionally allowed to go out with other counselors. But ten suit cases is where I draw my line. I had only two and I thought that was pushing it a little.

"I know that! But this year I actually get to hang out with the other counselors! I mean the rest of you guys have been counselors for two years I just want to be included you know. It sucks being the youngest."

Alice pouted her lip. She was small but she literally got whatever she wanted. When she wanted to make one of our guest rooms into a giant closet, she got it. Damn pixie.

"Ok time to go." Announced my dad and co-owner of camp crest, Carlie.

"Yeah we would hate it if we would have to cut camp short a week because someone couldn't find the right pair of shoes."

My mom Esme started laughing hysterically. She walked over to Alice, kissing her black spiky hair.

Alice 'humped' and walked out to Carlie's car, which would take us to the airport in Seattle. We were going early to get there before the rest of the counselors. I of course would be training the newbies.

As the plane lifted higher and the seat belt sign came off I got comfortable and started to zone out.

This should be a great summer right?

**An: so good? Bad? Review? Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hey Chapter 2 like I promised enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All right go to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer! **

**Chapter 2**

**~Bella Prov~**

"_We take sour sips. From life's lush lips"._

Fallout boy was playing from my iPod as I was on the plane. I got a job working as a camp councilor at a summer camp called Camp Crest. Ok so my dad kind of forced the job on me saying the Cullen's needed help. Two weeks at my new home and I'm already rushed out the door. Great, thanks dad. I didn't even get to see Emmett. I don't even think I know what Emmett looks like anymore. Oh well, I'll get some cash and hopefully make some new friends too.

The 'fasten your seatbelt's' sign came on. Which means we would be landing soon. I took out my ear buds and put my iPod away. When the plane landed I couldn't be more excited… hahaha not. I was walking towards the baggage claim area, when I noticed a sign with my name on it.

The man holding the sign was gigantic. He had short curlyish brown hair, with warm brown eyes. His smile had dimples in them. If it weren't for the smile and eyes I would have been terrified of the muscles protruding out of his t-shirt.

I quickly grabbed the one bag I had and walked swiftly over to the strange man.

"Uh. Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

Wow I sounded so unsure of myself.

"You're going to Camp Crest right?"

The man asked smiling like an idiot down at me. Man he was tall. Just then he started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

Man was this guy really pissing me off. I didn't even say anything, let alone trip yet.

"Oh nothing, I just find it funny that you don't recognize me, but then again it has been about twelve years".

Just then his features which were foreign to me before seemed so obvious. The curlyish brown hair, the brown eyes, the bone structure of his face. My face which was contorted in anger before smiled for the first time in days.

"Emmett McCarthy Swan? Is that you?"

I knew it was him. But I could not believe he was here. I thought he was at some college on the coast, looking at the football scholarships.

"In the flesh sis."

I ran, and flung myself into his arms, practically choking him.

"Whoa you're not so much of a pushover anymore Bells. I think I may have to keep an eye on you."

Him, keep an eye on me? Like that's ever going to happen.

"Emmett, I am seventeen years old. And dad did ship me here; against my will might I add."

I sighed like a girl in love. It was so hard being seventeen.

"How much trouble can I possibly get in?"

"Bells I know it's been a while, but from the story's I heard, you are still a klutz."

Emmett just had to yell that last statement, and dance around the airport like an idiot.

"Ok down Emmett, now tell me what are doing here?"

"I'm one of your new co-workers. I work for Camp Crest too, almost three years actually. One of the founders were going to come get you, but when I heard your name I asked if I could do it and here I am. The Founders, The Cullen's, are a very nice family. Carlisle is a doctor, and Esme is an interior designer. The extra money they make all go towards the camp. Although they are rich they are really down to earth."

Wow could Emmett talk. I thought he was still a shy little boy who used to hold my hand whenever we went shopping.

"They have two kids too. Edward's a junior, like you. Alice is a sophomore, but watch out for her. She acts like she has had a bowl of sugar for breakfast, every morning."

He took my bag and started walking towards the exit. We got out and he walked over to a white Ducati, an 848 to be specific. (Pic on profile)

"Emmett what the hell is that?"

The bike glowed. It was made for speed unlike the Harley I had back in Arizona. I loved the bike instantly.

"Well the Cullen's thought you may have wanted to drive yourself to the camp, and when I told them about the Harley you drive in Arizona they told me to bring this for you. Isn't she beautiful?"

I took the keys and ran to the bike. I ran my hand over the seat imagining what it would feel like to ride this speed demon. That's when I noticed the black leather riding outfit. A black leather tank top and a pair of black leather pants, then a black leather jacket. It wasn't that cold but I don't like the wind rash when I'm not wearing leather. It was a good thing I wore my jeggings today. (Pic on profile)

"Emmett, how are you going to get my stuff to the camp?"

This bike could never carry my suitcase, purse and carryon bad which had my laptop in it.

"Well I got the jeep too."

He pointed to the green jeep wrangler parked right next to the Ducati. A blondish man was sitting on the hood.

"Oh before I forget Bella this is Jasper Hale. He's a senior like me, he has a twin sister named Rosalie and they are both apart of the Cullen's inner circle. Which I am also apart of."

I forgot how much Emmett liked to brag. I just rolled my eyes and pretended to listen until Jasper held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

I grasped his hand and shook firmly.

"You too Jasper."

I took my t-shirt off so I could slip the black leather tank on. I already had the pants on. I just put on the jacket and slipped the helmet on. I started the engine; it was like I was on cloud nine.

"Ok follow me sis. But please try to keep up."

That buffoon yelled. Oh I'll keep up all right. I might even pass him when we get closer to the camp.

I think this summer might just turn out amazing.

**An: so good? Bad? Review? I know it's a little much but I just couldn't stop. Review please =] **


End file.
